Question: Jessica did 29 push-ups in the evening. Michael did 6 push-ups in the morning. How many fewer push-ups did Michael do than Jessica?
Find the difference between Jessica's push-ups and Michael's push-ups. The difference is $29 - 6$ push-ups. $29 - 6 = 23$.